The purpose of this study is to correlate phenotypic features in Marfan Syndrome (MS) with a panel of FBN-1 polymorphisms (genotype). Patients will be admitted to the CCRC for 3.5 days during which time cardiology, ophthalmology, pulmonary orthopedic, bone density an nutrition evaluations will be performed.